The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus connectable to a network, a link system of the electronic apparatuses connected to the network, and a method of linking the electronic apparatuses connected to the network.
In a typical network, with a specific terminal being a master terminal and a plurality of other terminals being general terminals, a plurality of image reading terminals and a plurality of image output terminals are connected in a loop.
In other typical networks, a plurality of child nodes are connected to one parent node like a tree.